oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Thane
|occupation = |epithet = Yellow Flash |age = 19 |birth = June 17 |height = 182cm (6'1) |weight = 79kg (175lbs) |bounty = 80,000,000 |dfname = |dfbackcolor = |dftextcolor = |dfrname = Pika Pika no Mi |dfename = Glint-Glint Fruit |dfmeaning = Glimmer or Light |dftype = }} Thane is a rookie pirate from the . Thane was once apart of a noble family in the south blue until he decided to leave on his own and venture out into the world. Thane once had aspirations of become the Pirate King, however after running into another pirate by the name of Sengoku D. Michael, his new aspirations were to support Michael. He however left the Silver Scarf Pirates to join the Redbeard Pirates under their captain Frederick Barbarossa. Thane has a small bounty of 80,000,000 berries due to his battle against a certain marine officer.Rookie Beginnings#Navy Intervenes:Thane fought navy officer Kaizo and defeated the marine causing his bounty to rise. His bounty is also large partly in because Thane has the power of the , a type devil fruit that gives Thane power to create, control, and transform into light at will making Thane a Light Human. Appearance Personality Thane is a young and naive person with practically no consideration or thought to many things. For example for a while, Thane had aspirations of being known as the Fastest Person Alive although he ate the making him the fastest person alive. Things he has not seen before amaze him as well. The first time Thane laid eyes on his captain Frederick Barbarossa, he was in awe at the giant. Abilities Physical Abilities In the one piece world a persons physical physique is rather confusing. Considering that the Pirate King was a rather small and skinny man but one of the physically strongest pirate to ever set sail shows that a person's physical physique appearance cannot write off a person's physical abilities. Thane is a perfect example of this. Standing to be about 182cm tall and weighing 79kg, Thane doesn't compare to some of the monstrous men and women in the world, Marine and Pirate alike. These people are not only physically large but strong. Thane is a fit person but isn't the strongest, the most power he can muster is a maximum capacity of something a little over twice his size. Strength simply isn't a favorable physical ability of his, but he has plenty room to grow. Thane exceeds in speed and agility which compensate for his lack of strength. As a kid, Thane's parents had him train under an from the marines. The instructor put Thane through harsh training because at the time he wanted to become a Marine and even had dreams of achieving the rank of . Not only did the instructor push Thane but he pushed himself to be strong. However the problem was strength was not Thane's most proficient physical ability and when the instructor found out it wasn't he knew that Thane was meant to be a fast and agile person. The two started training in things that would make him faster and agile, this included reflexes as well. One training method they used was an obstacle course. The obstacle course would greatly increase his agility and speed because he had a certain time to get through it. Additionally to make this all the more intense and a training method that would increase his speed and agility efficiently, the instructor would use the technique to chase after Thane and tag him. If he tagged Thane he was dead and would have to start all over again, Thane also was required to beat the time of completing the course. Of course they did other training as well but this was the one method that Thane couldn't complete so quickly. Soru is a fast movement and out pacing Soru with just sheer speed was what seemed to be at the time impossible, but eventually Thane did so although it took almost an entire decade to do so. By the time this happened Thane was immensely fast and agile. Obstacles are no trouble for Thane to get past because his agility was at its peak. He can quickly and effortlessly switch his body motions in an instant and continue to do so without so much as batting an eye because he is so precise on his movements. His agility is ideal for situations that require him to battle multiple opponents at once because of his ability to move from one target to the next and even multiple targets in a couple of moves. are known for their ability to leap to extremely high altitudes in one jump unlike humans who have to use a technique like to do so. Thane on the other hand has pushed his muscles to that level of capability to achieve enhanced jumping ability like the Minks. To be able to physically outpace Soru is a unheard of feat as well. Though his constant training Thane was able to achieve such raw speed. It doesn't stop at his speed when moving from one place to another, all of his movements are insanely fast. His agility is fueled by his ability to quickly make those movements to get around obstacles. Thane's attacks are especially quick. Thane can hit an opponent multiple times without them even noticing exactly how many times he has attacked them. He has trained his muscles to withstand the speed at which he moves so that he doesn't cause harm to himself. To keep his speed at its current level and get ultimately faster he will need to train more and more which he knows will be cut down out on the sea. To move at such speeds, Thane required a pretty fast reaction time as well so he would accidentally run into something he was too fast to see. This is completely different than his devil fruit ability because when using his devil fruit he is enhanced by the power of the fruit. Thane wishes to obtain natural speed so he won't have to rely so much on his powers. Hand to Hand Combat Thane is very gifted in Hand to Hand Combat, it can be said that he is a prodigy when it comes to this skill. Thane learned hand to hand combat from a Marine instructor who was once a vice admiral and years before he retired would decide to teach people. In this vice admiral's journey he was known as a hand to hand combat masters and even taught people in the . This meant even more intense training than his speed and agility he was under at the time. Thane trained in Hand to Hand Combat while he was also training to boost his speed and agility so this skill wasn't hard to get proficient in unlike his speed and agility. Thane was required to hit targets in different areas while defending from and dodging attacks from his instructor. Without his instructor, Thane would still train himself hours at a time without eating or even taking the slightest break to perfect his hand to hand combat skill. His work paid off when he was able to beat his instructor in a fight even though his instructor was holding back a bit. Thane however didn't want to learn everything about hand to hand combat from his instructor, he wanted to learn more and improve his skills more as he ventured out into the seas. Fighting different opponents would be the best lesson for him to boost his combat skills. Thane's first test of hand to hand combat was when he stole the Pika Pika no Mi along with loot from a marine ship. This was a couple of weeks into his journey and he wanted to quickly make a name for himself so he boarded the ship and beat down everyone on that ship which included a Navy Captain. Thane was able to pick off opponents easily with a couple of moves using his hand to hand combat prowess. Mixed with his well conditioned speed, agility, and endurance, Thane was able to make quick work of these marines on that ship and make off with loot and the Pika Pika no Mi. When Thane uses his Hand to Hand combat prowess in conjunction with his Pika Pika no Mi, he is difficult to deal with. The Pika's power spikes Thane's combat prowess ten fold allowing him to achieve feats that he hasn't been able to accomplish naturally. Thane knows no match when using Pika Pika no Mi in conjunction with his already impressive hand to hand combat skills. He can perform techniques in a literal flash before his opponent even has a chance to blink. Devil Fruit Thane ate the when he was a couple of weeks into his journey in becoming pirate. He stole it from a Navy ship along with loot, he didn't know it was a devil fruit until he ate it and discovered its powers. It gives him the ability to create, control and transform into light at will. Thane's light is mainly white instead of being yellow like the previous owner , however he can seemingly change the color of his light anytime he wants. Thane uses the Pika Pika no Mi's ability to his fullest extent meaning that his power over the fruit can grow as his journey continues. At the moment however, Thane can move at the speed of light using this fruit and create different objects with his light such as a sword or shield. His light is very destructive, capable of leveling an entire ship in one attack. Being a Logia devil fruit, Thane can phase through physical attacks not using seastone or Haki as long as he can see the attack. Thane hasn't trained much in unlocking the full potential of his devil fruit just yet because of his focus on his physical abilities. Thane utilizes his fruit to primarily focus on supporting his physical abilities such as increasing his speed against opponents and enhancing his attacks speed and damage. Thane does have techniques in his fruits arsenal that can perform tasks such as widespread destruction however because of his pride in his physical abilities he doesn't utilize those techniques much against opponents. This is easily a weakness of Thane's that can be exploited by seasoned fighters especially those with Haki because of his close range fighting style. *'Amanonuhoko (天の瓊矛, Heavenly Jeweled Spear):' A technique created by Thane that utilized his Pika Pika no Mi's ability to generate light. This technique shoots beams of light that travel to their intended targets and cause blunt force damage instead of piercing damage. The light moves a bit slower compared to the laizers that Thane is capable of shooting that cause intense damage. Thane can fire off one to a thousand of these beams of light at a target and completely overwhelm them. The blunt force damage can easily break through material like wood, iron, and damage material no harder than steel. These beams of light are the size of a man's arm so it simulates a punch being thrown at a greater force. Thane's first use of this technique was to destroy a marine ship that was chasing him after he looted a boat full of berries being transported to the marines. When generating more than 500 of these beams of light, Thane must make a ball of light roughly his size to constantly fire them, meaning he can set up several of these balls of light to fire even more of these beams. *'Tensei (天声, Heavenly Voice):' Utilizing his mouth breathes a breath of light that comes shooting out of his mouth towards his target. The light can move fast enough to even outpace a person using Kenbunshoku Haki and those with proficient reflexes. The beam of light can be formed by Thane to cause both blunt force and piercing damage to a target making this technique a great versatile weapon. The size of the beam can be adjusted as well making it a great tool to cause potential massive amounts of destruction. The blunt force beam of this technique similar to Amanonuhoko moves slower than its piercing version but causes more damage because it explodes upon contact with a target, the piercing version simply goes through a target and fades away. The beam of light can be fired in a continuous stream or just a one shot attack. The continuous stream is stronger than a one shot attack because Thane can manipulate the light streaming from his mouth to adjust to certain situations. *'Shinyū (神祐, Heavenly Protection):' A different technique in the arsenal of the Pika Pika no Mi's power, a defensive technique in the mostly offensive style fruit. Thane glows white as light emits from his body all around. Thane covers himself in a layer of light that is capable of protecting Thane from damage. Although he is a Logia type devil fruit user, Thane created this technique to combat against seastone. His instructor taught him about seastone during their training and at one point in time Thane was going to use it in his fighting style. However after eating the Pika Pika no Mi and realizing that seastone is a weakness of devil fruit users, he created this technique in response. The Shinyū is capable of protection from devastating attacks such as explosions, bullets, and even such things along the lines of fire and lightning. This technique is perfect for Thane to use when he wants to use his hand to hand combat in par with his devil fruit abilities. He also has another application of this technique which is coating an object in light which allows that object to move at light speeds without disintegrating.The Might of Opposite Forces:Thane threw a piece of wood shrouded in light at Sengoku D. Michael which traveled at light speeds. *'Amanomihashira (天の御柱, Heavenly Pillar):'A powerful, destructive technique created by Thane that summons forth pillars of light to attack his target. He created this technique to combat certain situations where he would face off against multiple opponents or objects such as a navy fleet or pirate fleet. Amanomihashira is activated in two ways, an uproar from the ground or assault from the air. To utilize both fashions, Thane must emit light into the area he wants affect before using the technique which is sort of a weakness. Once he does this at will, pillars of light come rising up or crashing down on their target in an instant and can vaporize anyone within the pillar of light. To make this technique all the more powerful, Thane can combine the pillars to make one pillar of pure power capable of leveling and entire town. This is done the same as summoning forth several pillars of light but only one can be summoned, however the size of this technique compensates for that. *'Amanoukihashi (天の浮橋, Floating Bridge of Heaven):' Amanoukhashi isn't an offensive or defensive attack like his other attacks. Instead it is a technique that allows Thane to traverse from one spot to the next without having to shine a laser to his desired spot like past wielder . This allows Thane to possibly travel from island to island using only this technique. When using this technique Thane becomes light to enact traveling at the speed of light and can only move in a straight line. However, Thane can focus this technique on his feet and maintain his physical body but the compensation for this is reduced speeds that skilled individuals can track. The advantage is that unlike when becoming light itself, Thane is able to attack when focusing this technique to his feet. History Early Life Thane was born in the to a family of nobles. Thane's family was famous in the South Blue for their noble status being somewhat on the level of the World Nobles just local to the South Blue. The years after the Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy were over, Thane's family rose to power in the South Blue. His family controlled many of the islands in the sea and even employed their own military to enforce their power over the sea. Thane's family rule over the South Blue was somewhat parallel to the actions of the in the decades before Thane's family rose to power. However after the birth of Thane, his family's reign of power was short lived and came crumbling down due to internal conflict. This fall was blamed on the birth of Thane. The people under the leadership of Thane's family saw Thane's birth as an omen that plagued the family which in turn caused their kingdom to crumble. This belief of the people was also the belief of the family except for Thane's father. Unfortunately his father's attempt to change this belief was not popular with anyone and the immediate family sought to kill Thane to reverse the omen their kingdom was plagued with and rise back into power. However, before this plan to kill Thane could be acted upon Thane's father fled with Thane to a distant island. The island Thane's father fled to housed a small town with less than 100 residents and there he met a woman who took Thane and his father in. The woman adopted Thane as if he were her own son and at such a young age Thane didn't think otherwise as to if she was his actual mother or not. Thane's father lived as a fisherman, catching fish on the coast of the island and selling them to townsmen and people that happened to pass through the town. As a former noble, Thane's father still had connections with people of high ranks within the world government and so he employed the assistance of a marine instructor. The reason for employing this instructor was to teach Thane, try to not only get him to become a marine some day but teach him the ways of life. Thane's father had been a noble his entire life so he had the tendencies of a noble which was the mindset of being above people because of his status. Thane's father didn't want that for Thane which is why he employed the marines instructor. Thane's father would be in his life however the instructor would be more of the father because he would teach him literally everything. The fact that his actual father was not the one teaching him as a young kid caused Thane to have behavioral problems. In the local school in town he would constantly do mischievous things and get into fights with kids that attended the school as well. Each time this happened Thane was punished with intense training which in the end benefited Thane. Thane's marine instructor would always tell him stories about his adventures as a marine. The fame, authority, and loss as a member of the navy which caught Thane's attention into becoming a marine one day. They day he told his father this, Thane's father was stricken with fear because he though the potential of Thane uncovering his past would come to forwishen. Thane's father fired the instructor and because of this Thane resented his father until one day bandits raided the island they lived on. The bandits killed everyone including Thane's father and adopted mother. Before Thane's father was killed, he told everything about his past to Thane and gave him information on where to find his former instructor. Thane's father smuggled Thane onto a fishing boat and Thane navigated his way to the nearest island. Upon hearing the truth from his father, Thane's goal in life changed. Becoming a marine was something he no longer wanted to do because after his father told him the truth about things he questioned having authoritative power. He's heard stories of similar things happening within the marines as well from his instructor. The only viable option that he wasn't completely against was becoming a Pirate. He would have the freedom to do absolutely anything he wanted with the only forceful opposition being the marines. Once Thane found his instructor he informed him of what happened on the island and took Thane in. Thane was finished with school and so most of their time was spent training, occasionally Thane's instructor would take him places around the south blue. References